Sammy's Flowers
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Sam es dueño de una floristería y le gusta el chocolatero local, Gabriel. Traducción autorizada por VioletHyena. Sabriel.


Traducción autorizada por **VioletHyena**

**Resumen: **Sam es dueño de una floristería y le gusta el chocolatero local, Gabriel.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de VioletHyena, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Sammy's Flowers**

* * *

Sam Winchester repiqueteó las llaves luego de haberlas sacado de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta principal de "Las Flores de Sammy". Siempre se decía que le quitaría la M y la Y extras cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero la mayoría de los días estaba demasiado ocupado para siquiera recordar el error. Por lo menos hasta que alguien veía la etiqueta de su nombre y lo extendía automáticamente a "Sammy"; lo que Sam odiaba. La próxima vez que Dean estuviese en el pueblo le pediría al contratista que lo arreglara.

Sam se tomó un momento para aspirar el penetrante olor del polen antes del amanecer y entonces bebió un sorbo de su café para despertarse un poco más. Este sería otro largo día. Era primavera y estaba seguro de que muchas más novias vendrían en busca de flores para sus bodas. Hombres y mujeres vendrían por regalos de aniversarios y cumpleaños a último minuto. Tenía floreros que cambiar y arreglar y Charlie no llegaría para ayudarle hasta pasado el mediodía.

La mañana pasó volando, con Sam siempre moviéndose. Andando entre banquillos de flores y las áreas por las cuales solían formarse charcos con facilidad. Habló con clientes y les ayudó a decidir qué flores eran perfectas para sus parejas o seres queridos. Miró venenosamente a aquellos que se aproximaban hacia sus aparadores específicamente organizados y tomaban fotos con sus teléfonos celulares sin comprar nada.

Así que, luego de que hubiesen pasado siete horas y no fuera ni siquiera mediodía, Sam estaba cansado, hambriento y quería ver si Charlie había escondido algunas chucherías debajo del mostrador. La campana repicó, señalando que ya no estaba a solas con las flores. Sam alzó la mirada desde su lugar; un tanto sucio y agotado por la falta de descanso.

Era un hombre. O mejor dicho, un hombre que ya había visto varias veces antes. Su nombre era Gabriel y había comenzado a visitar más o menos desde el último mes. Sam sonrió y reanudó su búsqueda del montón de bocadillos que Charlie había vuelto a esconder.

—Hola, Gabriel —saludó Sam, buscando en la caja de etiquetas, pero sin encontrar nada comestible—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte hoy?

—No realmente. —Gabriel llegó hasta el mostrador, poniendo algo sobre este mientras Sam no estaba mirando. Sam se dio por vencido en su tarea y se enderezó, estirando los brazos antes de mirar a Gabriel apropiadamente, y lo que este había traído. Gabriel alzó las cejas con curiosidad, doblando las manos sobre el mostrador mientras Sam miraba el florero de vidrio que estaba lleno de flores. Estaban peligrosamente organizadas con alambre y tallos de madera y… bueno, luego de hacer una inspección más cercana, notó que no eran flores reales. Los tulipanes violetas eran malvaviscos bordeados con chocolate. El lirio stargazer era chocolate blanco con ramitas de puntos rojos y marrones. La seis rosas del medio estaban talladas con fresas y glaseadas para proyectar una superficie de aspecto suave. Sam se quedó sin palabras por un momento, admirando la precisión de los detalles de las flores que podría poner junto a las suyas con la certeza de que nadie podría ver diferencia alguna.

Sam cambió su peso de un pie a otro, sus dedos apartando el cabello de su rostro y poniéndolo tras su oreja. —Yo… Um… Son encantadoras. —Sintió un breve retortijón en la cabeza, porque las flores podían estar más centradas y mejor organizadas.

—¿Te gustan? —Una gran sonrisa de complicidad comenzó a esbozarse en los labios de Gabriel.

—Sí. Están…—Sam hizo un gesto y se limpió las manos en el delantal—. Los tulipanes deberían estar más altos, y tal vez las rosas, erm, fresas, podrían estar un poco más dispersas. —Gabriel miró el ramo, parpadeando—. El lirio se vería fenomenal en el centro.

—¿Quieres arreglarlo, verdad? —Gabriel rió un poco y Sam asintió. No ayudaba el hecho de que se vieran deliciosas y Sam estuviese hambriento—. Adelante.

—He estado trabajando con plantas y tierra todo el día. —Sam se lamió los labios y se limpió las manos en su delantal sucio.

—¿Se asemejan a las reales? —Gabriel empujó uno de los tulipanes más al centro.

—Así es. Están asombrosas. —Sam sonrió por un momento y entonces sintió una leve punzada cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente—. ¿Son para alguien?

—Sí, alguien muy especial. —dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

Sam recordó el día que le conoció; cuando el hombre había venido en busca de una rosa roja para su amante. Gabriel era encantador y le tomó desprevenido con unas bromas oportunas; afortunadamente ninguna de estas era sobre flores. Sam las había escuchado todas. Le gustaba Gabriel. Este disfrutaba su vida en lugar de malgastarla. Sam se enteró después de que las cosas no habían funcionado con su ex pareja. Aparentemente ella no había estado buscando algo como lo que tenía con Gabriel.

—¿Estás saliendo de nuevo? —preguntó San—. Digo, lo de Kali fue hace un par de semanas.

—Más bien un mes y medio. —Gabriel se encogió de hombros—. Estoy listo para volver a desplegar mis alas. No puedo sentirme derrotado por siempre, sabes.

—Sí. —Sam dio un asentimiento, frotándose la nuca—. Sí. —Miró el complejo detalle de chocolate finamente elaborado del lirio, que era la pieza más esmerada—. ¿Entonces este es uno de tus proyectos usuales? —Gabriel era un chocolatero y le había traído a Sam algunas cosas, como cupcakes con decoraciones dignas de bodas y algunas esculturas bastante sofisticadas hechas sólo con leche y chocolate, pero nada similar a esto.

—No, prácticamente un gran experimento. No trabajo mucho con frutas. —Gabriel miró a Sam, curiosidad en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que este sea buen material para una primera cita? —Sam hizo un sonido en su garganta que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era. Asintió de todos modos.

—Sí, es muy bonito —concordó Sam, preguntándose si eso significaba que ya no le visitaría más en las mañanas—. Ah, los tulipanes son un buen marco para el lirio y las rosas no son el único centro de atención. Creo que a ella le gustará, no es demasiado atrevido. —Gabriel soltó una risita y dejó caer su cara entre sus manos, mirando a Sam.

—Sam, es para ti —le dijo Gabriel. Sam le miró y luego se señaló a sí mismo lentamente.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con vacilación.

—Sí, quería invitarte a salir. En tu próxima noche libre. —Gabriel sonrió y acercó más el florero hacia Sam—. Sé que siempre andas demasiado ocupado como para comer, así que pensé que te gustarían estas. Vamos, prueba una. —La cara de Sam se sonrojó, pero estaba encantado por el gesto. Alargó una mano, cogiendo una fresa glaseada con azúcar del ramo y metiéndola en su boca, un murmullo de aprobación escapándosele antes de que le diese siquiera una mordida. Gabriel sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Bien?

—Están engañosamente deliciosas —aprobó Sam una vez que le fue posible y, ya que Gabriel estaba dándole el ramo, lo organizó un poco, poniendo el frágil lirio de chocolate en el centro y las fresas con los malvaviscos.

—¿Es difícil deshacerse de la costumbre, eh? —Gabriel se inclinó más en el mostrador, divertido por la inquietud de Sam—. ¿Entonces eso es un sí a la cita?

—Sí —respondió Sam con una gran sonrisa, irradiando alivio y nervios—. Estoy libre mañana.

—Genial. —Gabriel se enderezó—. Tú trae las flores y yo traeré el chocolate.

Sam sonrió, divertido por la idea de un intercambio mutuo del resultado de sus habilidades.

—Nada muy extravagante. —Sam había visto algunas de las deslumbrantes esculturas de Gabriel.

—Lo intentaré. —Gabriel le dio una sonrisa cariñosa—. Es difícil cuando tengo tal inspiración. —El rostro de Sam se sonrojó y este tomó uno de los tulipanes, metiéndoselo a la boca—. Prueba el lirio. —Sam rió por lo bajo.

—¿No sabes que los lirios stargazer son venenosos? —Sam sonrió ampliamente cuando Gabriel se le quedó mirando con la expresión en blanco por un momento.

—No lo sabía —admitió, y entonces sonrió por su desconocimiento.

—Los tulipanes también —dijo Sam—. Aunque las rosas son comestibles.

—Este lirio no te matará, lo prometo. —Gabriel hizo un gesto con un dedo sobre su corazón y Sam miró los delicados pétalos de chocolate.

—Es casi demasiado bonita para que la coma. —Sam tocó la superficie suave, que estaba fría, para que así el chocolate se mantuviese sólido.

—Sabe aun mejor —prometió Gabriel, guiñándole un ojo. Sam tomó uno de los grandes pétalos y el chocolate se desprendió del talló de alambre. Lo llevó hacia sus labios y el suave y dulce chocolate cubrió su lengua.

—Mm, está bueno. —Sam sonrió y la sonrisa de sonrisa Gabriel se ensanchó por la aprobación—. Pero no creas que puedes conquistarme sólo con chocolate.

—Nunca. —Gabriel fingió estar ofendido—. También tengo mi encanto y a un tierno cachorro en casa de los que valerme. —Sam rió suavemente y alzó la mirada cuando la campanilla sonó en la puerta. Era Charlie, finalmente. Sin embargo, parecía alarmada.

—¡Sam! —Casi dejó caer su bolsa y se les aproximó—. ¡No deberías estar tan hambriento como para comerte la mercancía! —Sam parpadeó por un momento y entonces se echó a reír.

—Charlie, no es real —le aseguró—. Es chocolate. —Charlie miró con atención el chocolate y entonces el florero de dulces. Allí fue cuando dejó caer su bolsa.

—¿Es chocolate? —examinó las plantas ella misma—. Dios mío...

—Es chocolate. Mi chocolate —le advirtió Sam, metiendo el resto del pétalo en su boca.

Gabriel sonrió, mirando a Sam. —Bueno, ¿te parece bien a las siete?

Sam asintió. —A las siete sería genial. —Sonrió cuando Gabriel le guiñó un ojo en respuesta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La mirada de Charlie paseó de Sam hasta la puerta cerrada y viceversa. Alzó una delgada ceja pelirroja.

—¿Finalmente te decidiste y lo invitaste a salir? —preguntó Charlie, y sacó uno de los tulipanes del florero, de lo cuales había un montón.

—En realidad él me invitó a salir —murmuró Sam y entonces alzó la voz—. Esos son míos.

—No creas que no sé que siempre te robas mis chucherías de frutas, Sam Winchester. —Mordió uno de los tulipanes y abrió los ojos de golpe—. ¿Están cubiertos de chocolate? Están tan buenos...

Sam se inclinó contra el mostrador y sonrió mientras comenzaba a planear qué ramo llevaría a la cita.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
